Chat me up
by Hazaazel
Summary: There is a uni group chat, or so he was told. At least Akaashi knows more people from his university now. It's probably a good thing. The owl one is cute. (A uni!AU chat fic, written for the HQ Valentine Exchange, for suomi-chan!)


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY !

This fanfic has been written since january because I was so excited about the hq valentine event and I just couldn't wait to post it here ! suomi-chan, here you go :D  
This is a chat fic, and to be honest I feel like Hinata and Bokuto would write in text language, but I didn't since. Well. I want people to be able to read this fic without having to struggle with their weird emoji language.

 _ **Prompt:**_ Person A and Person B are Internet buddies but aren't aware of the real identity of the other. Person A start to have a crush on Person B and request a meet up IRL.

I hope you enjoy !

* * *

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guyyyyys !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guyyyys help me

 **[BlackCat]** : Bro what's happening ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Tetsu, I need help

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Like, quick

 **[BlackCat]** : Yeah, I got that, but why ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : There's an owl in front of my dorm

 **[flyingcrow10]** : …what

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : AN OWL

 **[ball_is_life]** : Bokuto, you know that there are tons of birds out there, even owls

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Yeah, that owl obsession is getting out of hand

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Says the person with "crow" in their username

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I'm not in love with crows !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : But there's an actual owl in front of my dorm ! It's so tiny !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Ok I'm getting it

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : It's probably a baby, it needs to be saved

 **[ball_is_life]** : He's going to get an owl pet and we'll never hear the end of it

 **[BlackCat]** : Look at him

 **[BlackCat]** : He's so cute

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Kuroo stop that ! It's sappy and it's gross

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm totally saving a baby owl how cool is that

 **[BlackCat]** : Yeah, yeah, you're so cool, babe

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I knooow, right ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Ok ok I'm down in the garden

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : It's still here ! What do I do

 **[BlackCat]** : You take it in a box

 **[BlackCat]** : You got a box, didn't you

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : No but someone is already here with a box

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh it's Tsukki

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : He says hi **,** and alsotyuhb

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Uh ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Hi. It's Tsukishima.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm not letting the idiot take an owl pet. My brother is a veterinarian, it's going to his clinic asap.

 **[ball_is_life]** : The owl is saved, good

 **[BlackCat]** : Thanks Tsukki

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Stop calling me that.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Omg Tsukki is SO rude, stealing my phone and talking shit about me !

 **[BlackCat]** : Hey, bro, don't complain, you're seeing him live

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Me and Kageyama see him live too

 **[BlackCat]** : Yes, Shouyou, we know that, you tell us, like, every other day

 **[BlackCat]** : Hey, babe, what are you doing tomorrow ? We could meet

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Going to the shop to pet the owl ? It's a Saturday

 **[BlackCat]** : Why are you like this

 **[BlackCat]** : Veterinarians aren't a proper date place

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I don't know, Kageyama, haven't we done that already ?

 **[BlackCat]** : You had a date. You and Shouyou. At Tsukki's place.

 **[ball_is_life]** : Yeah we did. It was stupid

 **[ball_is_life]** : Hinata spent his time cooing at baby animals

 **[BlackCat]** : And you dare mock my small owl bae

 **[BlackCat]** : My smowl bae

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Kuroo, bro, I'm so touched

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Kubro

 **[BlackCat]** : Oh you wanna play that game

 **[ball_is_life]** : What game

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : It's on

 **[BlackCat]** : You can't win, Brokuto babe

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Pfff, that's weak after my Kubro.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Kubro Tetsubro.

 **[BlackCat]** : Brokuto Koutabro

 **[ball_is_life]** : Please stop this

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Spare the kids

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : You're 19, Shouyou

 **[flyingcrow10]** : You're 21 !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Yeah, and I'm twice your height. Ok now I gotta find a pun on your name

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : You Shouyldn't

 **[flyingcrow10]** : That was so lame. I'm appalled. And fuck you Kuroo, I've grown a lot since middle school !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I tried !

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Please don't

 **[** Owlish is connected **]**

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Dude

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Omg

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : BRO

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : OMG

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : BABE

 **[ball_is_life]** : Stop it, you two, you haven't even said hello

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Mean, smol blueberry

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : My owlbsession is totally under controwl

 **[Owlish]** : …hello ?

 **[Owlish]** : I was looking for the university chatroom, I probably clicked on the wrong button

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : No no you didn't. You were destined to come here

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Bro don't do this

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Because you're my

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Sowlmate

 **[ball_is_life]** : Real smooth

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Send help

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Bro I totally won !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : You know I did

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Ok ok, this round is yours

 **[Owlish]** : …

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Probably not the best way ever to woo your "sowlmate"

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Please, Shouyou, when I arrived, Tetsu literally spent a week sending me naked owl pics

 **[ball_is_life]** : Owls are always naked

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Not the point ! It was awful !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : You liked every single one of them

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Yeah yeah

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Anyway. Thanks, Owlish, I won the pun contest

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I still think you're actually my sowlmate but I'll look further into that later

 **[Owlish]** : This is not the homework group.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : It's the uni group. HW group closed after Tooru dear crashed it with their constant whining

 **[ball_is_life]** : And all the power points that helped you get through your mid terms

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Tobio, don't be a little shit

 **[ball_is_life]** : I'm like, as tall as you

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : What does that even mean ? I'm surrounded by idiots

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : r00d

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Idiots and a pretty idiot

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Are you saying Tsukki isn't pretty ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Leave me alone, he's not even on !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : And he's not an idiot

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Yeah yeah, sure

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : So, Owlish, are you planning on staying here ?

 **[Owlish]** : …It's really the uni group, right ? I suppose so.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : You need to go through the initiation, then

 **[Owlish]** : The what ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : The initiation

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Ok, so, you have to swear on the holy owl, cat and crow that you will answer our questions truthfully and without deceit

 **[Owlish]** : … all right.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Cool ! Honestly, I didn't think you'd even agree !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Wait I can't find the doc

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : I've renamed it secret-cult

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Ok, got it

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : What is thy name ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Who rewrote the questions ?!

 **[Owlish]** : You mean, what you're going to call me ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Most of us are on first name basis but you can cop out and have a nickname

 **[Owlish]** : Ok. Akaashi, then, it's my last name.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Pronouns

 **[Owlish]** : He.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Team

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : (ok it's not a real question you're an owl)

 **[Owlish]** : … I want to cop out.

 **[ball_is_life]** : Too late

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Stop being mean to the sowlmate, Tobio

 **[Owlish]** : …

 **[flyingcrow10]** : You're allowed to use emojis to express your inner despair. Just, not the moving ones, Tsukki has a crappy computer and they make it crash

 **[ball_is_life]** : Hinata, no one uses emojis in here…

 **[Owlish]** : All right.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guys, you can ask the questions too

 **[ball_is_life]** : You're the only one with the file

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** :File upload, secret- **]**

 **[flyingcrow10]** : What the hell we made 105 questions ?

 **[ball_is_life]** : I am NOT going through this again

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Wait wait ! At least the 22

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Oh, right

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Too hot ?

 **[Owlish]** : Hoot hoot ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : … this is not the answer

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : No no we're counting it as a pass

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Bro…

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : BRO !

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] You're in so deep_

* * *

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Hey

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Hi Shouyou

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Hey hey hey

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Is everything alright ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Hu ? I only said a word

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Yeah, that's kind of the problem

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Kageyama has a fever

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Stuff them with chicken noodle soup

 **[Owlish]** : Make sure they don't get out of bed.

 **[flyingcrow10]** : You mean, to play volleyball in the park, like, say, they're doing RIGHT NOW ?

 **[Owlish]** : Hinata, try and drag them upstairs, or they'll be in a pretty bad shape tomorrow.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Shouyou

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Do you know if there's a Japanese test tomorrow ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Brb I'm going to kill them

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Aaah, poor kid

 **[Owlish]** : It's not nice to want to miss a test.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : I was talking about Shouyou ! This small guy has to put up with them since high school, and believe me, it wasn't funny back then

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Hey, Bokuto, can I ask you a question ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I think I know what it's about_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Tobio is genderfluid, they've known since the end of middle school, and they chose this pronoun because it's too tiring to pick a gender every morning_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Thank you. I hope it wasn't rude to ask_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I've never met people like them_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Or that would talk about gender at all_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] You've never met non cis people before ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Haha. You've come to the right spot then_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm not going to out people that aren't outed yet, you've only been here a month or so, but it'd be nice if you didn't comment_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] At least not on the main chat, I'll answer your questions in pm_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Thank you Bokuto_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No problem, Akaashi !_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] Dude dude dude Akaashi talked to me in pm_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] Yeah ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] It was about Tobio_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] He's cool with that, don't worry, I just made sure he wouldn't ask questions_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] Great, I'm not sure Shouyou could take it right now_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] Shark week ?_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] Yeah. We're synced again, can you believe it ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] Haha, you guys are rad_

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I gotta go, see you everyone

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Bye bro

 **[Owlish]** : See you later, Bokuto.

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] He's so cool_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] … Are you going to pine at every word he says_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to **BlackCat** ] Shush, don't be jealous, you're still my number 1 bae_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to **horned-ace** ] You bet I am_

* * *

 **[** Moonlight is connected **]**

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Good morning, Tsukishima.

 **[Moonlight]** :Hello.

 **[Moonlight]** :Oh, I see Bokuto finally got around programming the presence bar.

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Yes, he said he'd better use his insomnia for something good.

 **[Moonlight]** :As he should. I've had more than enough of his pining for Kuroo at 4 am.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : … I'm right here. Like, you can see it now, I put a presence bar

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : He does that ?

 **[Moonlight]** :Yeah, I think they're in love

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Stop talking like I'm not here !

 **[Moonlight]** :They should date already. Kuroo would stop bothering me.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh, right, Tsukki, we never told you !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Tetsurou and I dated in high school. You should have seen Shouyou's face when we told him, it was hilarious

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I think we're still kind of in love, but quietly ? Anyway, he's all yours

 **[Moonlight]** :Oh joy.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Aww, don't be mean, he really likes you, you know

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Bokuto, you two are far from being quiet. I can see why Tsukishima would be bothered.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Come on, don't gang up on me !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I made the presence bar ! You should at least tell me it's nice !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Wait, Tsukki, is it making your computer lag

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm sure it's making you lag and now you're upset

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'll fix it, don't worry

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **Moonlight** ] Tsukishima, please tell him it was good._

 _[PM from: **Moonlight** to: **Owlish** ] Why would I do that._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **Moonlight** ] Because you know how he is. He'll spend nights rewriting the source code if he thinks he has to._

 _[PM from: **Moonlight** to: **Owlish** ] I don't know how you managed to understand him so much in such a short amount of time._

 _[PM from: **Moonlight** to: **Owlish** ] You've only been here for, like, what, six weeks ? I've been here for a year and I still don't understand how his mood works._

 **[Moonlight]** : My computer is ok, idiot.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Lies, you took, like, almost 5 minutes to answer !

 **[Moonlight]** :I was texting someone.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : You gave weird, mean, foreign people your phone number ?

 **[Moonlight]** :Shouyou ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : … Ok I give up, I'll never understand you

 **[Moonlight]** :Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the presence bar.

 **[Moonlight]** :Gotta go to class, see you.

 **[** Moonlight left the chat **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I bet he's blushing like crazy ! Hehe

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Thanks, Akaashi, but you didn't have to tell him to be nice

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : How did you know I sent him a private message ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Because he would obviously never do that, he's too shy and snippy

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Hey, don't go silent on me ! You can just pat my head, I'm ok

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : All right. I should go, we had a lot of homework for tomorrow and I haven't even started.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : That's my line, Akaashi !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I should work too, though, English lit won't wait for me.

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Goodbye, Bokuto.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : See you !

 **[** OIwlish left the chat **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Wait wait since when is Tsukki calling him Shouyou ?!

* * *

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guys ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guys I know it's 1am

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guyyyyys

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Is the chat empty ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I should put the presence bar already

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Fuck

 **[Owlish]** : Bokuto ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Aaah thank you Akaashi

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm so sorry to pm you again just to ask for something, it's already the third time this week_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] No problem, Bokuto. Are you having a panic attack again ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I kinda have one, yeah_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Do you want to tell me why ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No, not really, I'm not sure I can explain._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] That's all right. Can I help anyway ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm so sorry_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Yeah you can_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Alright, listen to my instructions. Breathe, Bokuto._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] That's part of the problem_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm overbreathing_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Do you have the sound effect on ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No, it makes me cringe_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Ok, we'll do like last time then. Breathe with the rhythm of the clock. Can you do that ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I think so_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Ok, breathe in._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Ok_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Breathe out._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Thank you Akaashi_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm feeling a lot better_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] That's nice, but keep breathing. I'm not leaving you until I'm sure you're ok._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm still breathing_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] You're doing great, then._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] For once_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No, forget that_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Don't tell me I'm not that bad or that I sound good when I've actually slept or whatever_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Bokuto, listen to me._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm breathing normally, now, I think. It's almost 2am, you should sleep_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I've been on this chat for two months, so stop telling me I know nothing of how you behave when you've not slept. Or when you have._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] You worked really hard, you're going to do well on this test tomorrow._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] And you did not mess things up with Tsukishima, he's just upset because he thinks Kuroo doesn't really like him. It's got nothing with being fed up with you, and you're not driving him away by being supportive when he needs it._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Nah, Tsukki doesn't like me, I've known for a while, but it's ok, we've come a long way since he first came to the chat_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm alright now, thank you_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Sleep well Akaashi_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Are you sure you don't want to stay a little while longer ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Bokuto ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Sleep well, Bokuto_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Fuck fuck fuck it's been two months and I've already had like ten panic attacks on Akaashi and he keeps helping me and saying nice stuff he must hate me now_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Please answer when you wake up_

* * *

 **[Moonlight]** :Did you know Bokuto hasn't tried to pester me at night for at least a week ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : So that's why you answered my messages for once ?

 **[Moonlight]** :Unrelated.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Tsukki, be careful, Shouyou is rubbing on you…

 **[Moonlight]** :I wish it wasn't literal.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : What ?

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : What ?

 **[** horned-ace is connected **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guys, did I tell you there's a very very cute person in my Lit class ? I hadn't even noticed

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : …You're chatting in class ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Don't worry, the teacher isn't here yet

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : But wow, they're very very cute

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Kou, you are so weak to pretty people

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Kuroo, didn't you just say Tsukishima's glasses were pretty ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Aren't they ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They totally are

 **[Moonlight]** :Shut up you two.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : But you don't understand, this is way better than Tsukki's volleyball glasses

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They have like this perfect tan

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : And their hair looks so soft

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Try not to drool.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Wow, savage, Akaashi !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Mean ! Even Tsukki would agree !

 **[Moonlight]** :Don't drag me into this.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Jealous ? Should I start talking about your soft blond hair, your tiny shoulder freckles or your adorable nose wrinkle when you try not to laugh at Shouyou's jokes ?

 **[Moonlight]** :They're horrible.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : So are mine, and you never laugh…

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They're smiling at something send help I'm going to melt their eyes are crinkling a little it's so beautiful

 **[Moonlight]** :Hopeless.

 **[** **B** **lack** **C** **at** **]** : Akaashi, you're being too quiet

 **[Moonlight]** :Yes, please, participate more. Don't leave me with these two.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Thankfully they're standing still, I bet they're working, can you believe that

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm drawing them, it looks like crap

 **[Moonlight]** :Save his soul.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Have mercy

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Bokuto, you should probably concentrate on the essay you have for tomorrow, so you don't spend your whole night working. Like they're probably doing.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Yeah yeah, just a sec, I'm drawing their hands now

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : The teacher is here, I should go. Tsukishima, try not to kill them.

 **[Moonlight]** :I'll try.

 **[** Owlish left the chat **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Well it isn't that bad after all

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Their curls are a nightmare to draw but wow. They're so beautiful

 **[Moonlight]** :Yeah yeah, stop drooling and just go to class.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh right the teacher is here bye !

 **[** horned-ace left the chat **]**

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : He's cute

 **[Moonlight]** :He's silly.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Oh, come on, he's not here, and he's not me

 **[Moonlight]** :Don't make the puppy eyes, it doesn't work on me.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Rude, Tsukki, I'm making cute cat eyes, and it's totally going to work on you one day

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Don't be so harsh on him, though, you know Koutarou really likes you

 **[Moonlight]** :He said the same thing about you.

 **[Moonlight]** :What if I don't want you to like me ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Why the fuck would you want that, you're hanging out here all the time

 **[Moonlight]** :See, that's why. You're needy. I can't stand that.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : …what the hell Tsukki

 **[Moonlight]** :I'm going to class.

 **[** Moonlight left the chat **]**

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Have a good day too, Tsukki

* * *

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I am going to permanently fuse with a shark

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Like this it'll be shark week every week and I won't complain

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : It's barely been three weeks, Shouyou, what the hell

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Poor baby crow, do you want me to get you heat packs ? I still have some left

 **[flyingcrow10]** : No. I just want to melt into the ground and stop hurting

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : I don't wanna have my periods right now

 **[flyingcrow10]** : We're probably not synced anymore, they decided – again – that I should have a girl roommate and I'm adjusting to her cycle

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : What the hell ? Is Takeda going nuts ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Nah, it's not him, he already apologised. It's the dean, you know, the old dude I knocked the wig off of on my first day ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : … Revenge is a cold dish all right

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Is this what you meant by meeting more non-cis people ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Exactly ! I'm glad Shouyou decided to tell you, now, we're very open about that usually and I know they were being careful around you_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Shouyou complains a whole lot when his periods come because he hurts way more than he should, it was hell when he played volleyball !_

 **[flyingcrow10]** : My roommate is adorable though

 **[flyingcrow10]** : She's already talking with Tsukki. Can you imagine, Tsukki is willingly talking to someone that isn't us, Kageyama or Tadashi

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I'll be right back, I need to smooch him

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : We missed something, bro

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : We did. What happen. When did the ice king melt ?!

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] You all seem to know each other very well._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] We do ! Tadashi doesn't come here a lot but they're super cool, they know Tsukki and Shouyou_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] It sounds very comfortable._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] What do you mean ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] You all seem so at ease._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] We've had a lot of time to achieve that, so don't worry if you don't know everything just yet_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] You can stay here a lot and get to know us and our lame inside jokes_

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Haha, Tsukki is bright red because I'm embarrassing him in front of Tadashi's girlfriend

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Tadashi has a girlfriend ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : You know Yachi, right ? The student representative

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Cute, small, Ghibli hair, hanging around Yams a lot hoping they wouldn't notice ?

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Well, they've recently started dating, and now she's my roommate

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : At last

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Finally

 **[flyingcrow10]** : That's what I told them !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : She's probably not as pretty as English Lit person, though

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Bro, you don't even know their name, stop talking about them every time beauty is mentioned !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They're still pretty, though !

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Dude, I think I kinda chat proposed to Akaashi_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] … Does that even mean anything_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] It means I said they could stay a lot on the chat to get to know us better_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] And by us I obviously meant me_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Akaashi isn't answering bro I messed up_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] Of course, of course_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] You're not helping !_

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : But you know, I think Tsukki is going soft

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : … Yeah right, we must not be talking to the same person

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh come on, he even answered your late night texts

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : And ? Shouyou does too

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I think it's because Akaashi is telling him to stop pretending to be snippy

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Really ?! Akaashi, you're a blessing

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Thank you, Kuroo.

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **BlackCat** ] Kuroo, can I ask you a question ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **BlackCat** ] This is going to sound very rude and I apologise in advance_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **Owlish** ] You're the most not-rude person I know, Akaashi_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **BlackCat** ] Have you told anyone outside of the chat that you were not cis ?_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **Owlish** ] I told my best friend, but not my parents, if that's the question you're asking_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **BlackCat** ] It was. I'm sorry if I'm intrusive._

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **Owlish** ] Oh my god Akaashi stop being polite ! You'll never get more comfortable around us if you act like we're going to hate you ! I mean, look at how Tsukki is. He's barely even nice to any of us and we like him plenty_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **BlackCat** ] All right._

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Tsukki's reading over my shoulder abort mission abort mission

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Tsukki, we love you !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Don't eat all the strawberry shortcake !

 **[** **Owlish** **]** : Tsukishima, remember what you told me two days ago ? Please act accordingly.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : … Tsukkiiiii talk to us too

 **[flyingcrow10]** : He says no

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Also he kind of kissed my hair ? And now he's doing the same with Kageyama

 **[flyingcrow10]** : They're blushing so hard oh gosh I've never seen them so red it's amazing

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I don't know what you're doing Akaashi but please continue I like it very much

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm glad you managed to make it work, Akaashi ! French Fry mission is now officially over_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Tetsurou will be heartbroken but these three were absolutely ridiculous_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] French Fry mission._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Tsukki is tall and blond and probably French to some extent_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Aaah, Shouyou's parents are going to be so proud_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] They know for him ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Shouyou is kind of stupid sometimes, and he can't keep a secret to save his life, so… they were the first to know about almost everything_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] He didn't have any problems telling them, so._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Are you planning to tell your parents something ? Don't stress it out. You live on a campus, you have a scholarship, you're not a child anymore, and you don't have to be open about everything if you don't want to_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Thank you, Bokuto._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No problem ! You're already helping me plenty, the least I can do is be here for you_

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Do you think it'll crash if I try to upload two pictures at the same time ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Shouyou, just don't

 **[** **flyingcrow10** :File upload, , Swageyama jpg **]**

 **[** flyingcrow10 left the chat **]**

 **[** OIwlish left the chat **]**

 **[** BlackCat left the chat **]**

 **[** horned-ace left the chat **]**

* * *

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Hey, Bokuto, can I ask you a question ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Go on ! I'm not sure I can answer, though_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] What exactly is non-binary ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Oh_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] You had better search this online, I'm not sure I can explain without stupid analogies_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I already searched online, actually._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] So… what's your question then ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I don't really know._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I think non-binary suits me, but I don't want to bother everyone by trying to force them to act differently according to some definition I googled._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Akaashi, is everything alright ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Not really. You know I went back at my parent's house this weekend ?_

 _[ PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Yeah, what happened ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I went grocery shopping. I also bought lipstick._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] It was pink and it was pretty and I hadn't looked that feminine since I was ten and stole my sister's skirt._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Your parents found it, right ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] They did. My father had a fright, and then assumed it was for a girl. For my girlfriend. I already came out as gay two years ago._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Akaashi, I'm so sorry…_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I had never tried to look too much into that, since, well, my parents didn't react well to me liking men more than women._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] But I started talking a bit to Tobio._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Did you know they sometimes ask Shouyou to change pronouns ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] No, I didn't, they told us it'd be simpler with "they/them"_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Maybe it is, but they trust Shouyou enough to ask and Shouyou agreed and it's amazing that you're allowed to change._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Would you want that too ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] No._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I don't know yet._

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] It's a bit much to process._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Whatever you decide, tell me, ok ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Because it's normal for everyone to address you properly but also because I want to know_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Thank you, Bokuto._

 _[ PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Hey, can I have a picture of the lipstick ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Of me with the lipstick or just the lipstick ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Haha, I'd love a picture of you, but for now the lipstick will be fine_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] I think I still have a picture of the skirt somewhere_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Amazing !_

* * *

 **[** **horned-ace** **]** :Hi, Akaashi ! Are you feeling better ?

 **[** **Owlish** **]** :Yes, thank you.

 **[** **horned-ace** **]** :Oh my god stop thanking me every time I do something normal like asking if you're all right !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Ok ok stop squabbling everyone

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Are you actually saying this to me, bro

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Shush, I have an announcement to make !

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Yeah ? What's happening ? You talked to Kei ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : You're calling him Kei now ?!

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Ok nevermind, we'll look into this later

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Kenma is coming back !

 **[flyingcrow10]** : YAY

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : For real ?!

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : That's amazing !

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Tell Kenma we're very proud and we'll be in your room with apple pie and all in case there's a sleepover

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Also tell Kenma my sister lent me her PSP and I have Monster Strike on it !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Kenma says it's great

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh, right, Akaashi, you don't know Kenma

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Kenma is my best friend, we've known each other for like, forever

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Kenma is super shy, too

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] You're going to see each other ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Yeah, we've done it a lot already_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Tsukki and Shouyou are in the same class, we lived close by with Kuroo and Kenma, Shouyou and Kageyama were together in high school…_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Since Kenma doesn't like to party, we make sleepovers if we want to meet_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] It sounds nice._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] It is ! We watch movies and everything_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Hey, Akaashi, sine we're talking about that_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Would you like to meet ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Not at the sleepover, obviously, that'd be too much, but like_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I have a free day on Tuesday. We could grab a coffee_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] If that's fine by you of course_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I've been thinking about it lately and it could be nice_

 **[flyingcrow10]** : I'm so excited to see Kenma again ! We have to tell Oikawa, too, they'll be super happy !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : …You let this filthy person speak to my Kenma ?!

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Well, yeah, they're friends, they get along pretty well actually

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : I'm not letting you take Kenma to class ever again

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Calm down, Cat Dad, or I'll call Yaku and you'll see who's not able to take care of anything

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : You wouldn't dare

 **[Owlish]** : Yaku Morisuke ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Oh, you know him too ? Akaashi knows our Cat Mom !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Great ! So you can team up to stop Tooru !

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Dude stop your shit in the main chat, I made a mistake_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] What did you say to Akaashi this time ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] So mean ! I haven't even told you anything yet !_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Ugh, alright, don't ignore me ! I asked Akaashi to meet me for coffee_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] Ok maybe that was a mistake_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] SEE_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] No but really, Akaashi is quite reserved, maybe they're not here for IRL talk, even though we're in the same uni. Remember Tsukki_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] I knooow, I just thought_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] Nope, you didn't think, you're totally crushing on him and you want to meet_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] Which is ok too, I'm sure Akaashi noticed, he might be considering it_

 _[PM from: **BlackCat** to: **horned-ace** ] Wait for an answer, I'd say_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **BlackCat** ] Ok, ok, I'll do that_

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Kageyama is here, they say hi to Kenma

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Tadashi and Yachi too actually

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Everyone says hi, roger that

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Hey, Akaashi, I think you two would get along

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Yeah. Better than with Tooru, I'm sure

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] It would be nice._

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Eeh, really ?_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Why are you surprised every time you get something you asked for ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Akaashi !_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] I'm so glad !_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] Would 10am do ?_

 _[PM from: **horned-ace** to: **Owlish** ] Perfect ! I'll be wearing my owl jumper, so you can spot me_

 _[PM from: **Owlish** to: **horned-ace** ] All right._

 **[Owlish]** : I have to go, see you later

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Bye Akaashi !

 **[flyingcrow10]** : Tschuss !

 **[** OIwlish left the chat **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm meeting my sowlmate !

 **[flyingcrow10]** : It's happening ? When ? How ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : We're going for coffee on Tuesday, I'll keep you updated

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Tsukki will stop complaining about your pining, thank god

 **[flyingcrow10]** : So you're still talking to Kei, uh ? Everything going fine ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : About that. Since when are you calling him Kei ?!

* * *

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Thank the cafeteria for the free wifi

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : It's 9am, Kou, how are you even up this early

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I can't be late

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : An hour too early isn't late

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I know ! I can work here, though, lots of people are doing it !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : You're totally leaving me for someone else. You'll meet Akaashi and forget me and tart to work and you two will run off in the sunset

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Aww, don't be sad ! Owl owlways love you !

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : … Ok actually no don't I'm good with Kenma as my only friend

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Rude, Tetsurou

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Love you too

 **[** Owlish is connected **]**

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Hi Akaashi !

 **[Owlish]** : Hello, Bokuto

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : I'm working a bit, but I won't be late, don't worry

 **[Owlish]** : I hope you're not late

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : He can't be late, Akaashi, the idiot is already in the cafeteria working on his essay

 **[Owlish]** : Of course he is. I am too, actually.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Are you two for real.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : We'll take a break together, then !

 **[Owlish]** : All right. Now work.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Yes, Kou, you do that.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Guys, do you remember the gorgeous person from English Lit, a few weeks ago ?

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Again ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They're here, I can't believe it

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They're on their computer, like, right in front of me

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Akaashi, you have to come early enough so you can see them too

 **[Owlish]** : Bokuto, please concentrate. I'll come when I finish writing the first part of my essay.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They're typing a whole lot, you know, they'll maybe leave sooner.

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Akaashi please go and find him, so he can stare at you instead of creeping some student out

 **[Owlish]** : I'm working, leave me alone.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : GUYS

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They leant back in their chair so I saw their clothes and they have an OWL JUMPER

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : This isn't real. I'm actually dead or dreaming

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Akaashi, if owls are involved, you really should hurry

 **[Owlish]** : An owl jumper ? Which colour ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : Blue

 **[Owlish]** : Ok, are they raising their hand, now ?

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : They are ? How did you know ?

 **[Owlish]** : It's me, Bokuto.

 **[h** **orne** **d-** **ace** **]** : OH

 **[** Owlish left the chat **]**

 **[** horned-ace left the chat **]**

 **[** **BlackCat** **]** : Well. This is going to be fun


End file.
